


Omi's Kitten

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>Omi pays a call on Naoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omi's Kitten

Omi was sat in the open room waiting for Naoe to return with the promised fruit juice and water when he heard the noise. At first, thinking it might be Naoe, he hastened to the door and opened it, but Naoe was not in the firepit room or anywhere to be seen, suggesting he had gone to the pantry himself.

He went back to his cushion around the brazier and decided to wait. It was only a few minutes before he heard the noise again. It wasn't coming from downstairs, he was reasonably certain of that, and with the heavy rain the chances of it coming from outside were slim too, so that meant it had to be coming from one of the rooms that adjoined the one he was in. 

The door to the antechamber was closed and so rather than disturb it he checked the small alcove where the twins kept their weaving, and the small opening facing it. There was nothing there, but still the noise, which sounded much like a distressed cat, continued.

It was a strange noise because there wasn't a cat in the household, his own mama had several, there was only the puppy and Ken was currently walking her through the rain, because Kimi did not care if it rained or shined when she wanted her walk.

Omi frowned as he heard the noise again, perhaps Lady Rukia's elf was torturing an animal. He was scared of the elf but he would stand up against him if it meant saving a cat.  
It was not what he had thought, and he doubted for an instant that he could have, in a hundred years, thought of it.

Aya was tied to the ceiling, by his wrist and his right ankle, completely naked and blindfolded. He was completely on show and he was the one making the strange noises as Crawford lifted him unto his own hips, wrapping the loose leg over his shoulder as he slowly thrust into him.

Omi went bright red and closed the door as quietly as he could.

He picked up his things and fled. He met Naoe in the rope hallway, holding two jugs, the fruit juice and water, “I have to go,” Omi explained, “umm, yes, I forgot, I have...” he stopped “something, I, yes, well, sorry.” He said and pushed past him before taking off at a run. Naoe looked at him and sighed, wondering why he was so fond of someone who was obviously so naive.


End file.
